


How to Train Your Hellhound

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kate has a way with animals, Kate thinks Seth is a drama queen, Kisa thinks he is jealous, Post Season 3, Richie thinks he is guilty, Seth swears he is none of those, Some smut because Seth would like to have a little bit of sex without dying in the process, appearances by Richie and Burt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Kate finds a puppy behind Jacknife Jed's and uses Seth's guilt in order to keep him. The only problem is their new friend doesn't like Seth - he really doesn't like him.





	

* * *

In the weeks following her rescue and the defeat of Amaru, Kate notices that Seth is acting ... well, strange, she supposes. Others may say whipped.

Her boyfriend - yes, boyfriend because after many screaming matches and crying sessions on both their parts, they have come to realize what matters - her boyfriend was practically falling over himself to please her in every which way.

She would be hard pressed not to forgive Seth when he was literally groveling on his knees, also maybe because of what else he did while he was on his knees.

If she's honest - and she is - she was in excruciating pain when she said those things to him and it didn't help what Amaru was whispering in her brain. She knows now, thinking logically, that there weren't many options they had trying to rescue her. Ultimately, seeing the stress and despair in Seth's eyes, she knew he didn't mean it. It overwhelmed her knowing he would - and did - do anything to save her. She knows she will never forget the look on his face when they finally defeated Amaru and he was holding her, begging her to open her eyes. How he broke when she whispered she **did** forgive him.

She doesn't know what's more impressive - that she defeated the Queen of Hell or that she made _“Seth mother fucking Gecko"_ openly weep like a baby.

She wonders if the roles had been reversed, if she would have been pushed to the edge like Seth had. She thinks she would have. No, she knows she would have.

Which brings her back to her current thought. Right now, Seth would literally walk through fire if she asked him to. No argument, no regrets, no complaints. She has tried explaining multiple times but he never lets her finish.

_No, princess, you were absolutely right._

_Baby, there's not a damn thing you need to apologize for._

She knows he has assigned his own penance, unable to forgive himself for his actions, and currently that was to do whatever it took to make her happy. She wonders if she is a bad person for using this to her advantage. She also wonders when he would give up and finally say no.

* * *

 Her answer comes a few nights later. They are returning to Jacknife Jed's after a nice, romantic dinner at a nearby steakhouse. According to Seth, it was her "Happy Third Month of Being Alive and Not Possessed" anniversary.

He parks in his usual spot behind the building and they are heading for the entrance when they hear it. A low noise that sounds like a cross between a whimper and a moan. They both stop, eyeing the surrounding area that is filled with trailers, trees, and brush.

Seth has a hand wrapped around her wrist and his gun in the other. She can see the tension in his neck as his eyes dart back and forth, ready for whatever is coming. They hear the noise again, louder this time, accompanied by a pained whine.

Curiosity gets the best of her and she pulls free from his grasp, then takes a few steps in the direction of the sound.

"Kate, no!"

"Will you calm down? Whatever it is, it sounds hurt."

"That doesn't mean shit. Kate. Kate!" he stops as she disappears behind a truck. "Damn it, come back here!"

He groans when she ignores him and jogs after her, picking up his pace at her shocked gasp.

"Kate? Baby, where are you? Talk to me."

"Oh my God, Seth, this poor thing." she emerges from the brush with something cradled in her arms. He lowers his gun hesitantly, watching her warily as she approaches. "It's a puppy."

"Oh Jesus. Put it down, the thing might have rabies."

"Stop it. It got bit by something, or maybe trapped. He's hurt."

"All the more reason to let it go."

"Seth!"

"Kate, I am not doing this."

"He needs help. I'm not going to leave him out here to die."

"In case you missed it, we live in a truck stop, with a kitchen, and paying customers. Bleeding animals aren't a big selling point."

She rolls her eyes and begins walking back towards the building.

"I'm not asking him to bus tables Seth. He'll stay in our room."

"Like hell he will! Kate, baby, we don't have room for a dog. We barely have room for us.”

She sighs inwardly, then coos soothingly at the pup as he cries again. She waits a moment, then turns to face her boyfriend with a wide eyed pout.

"Baby, I always wanted a dog."

He moves his mouth wordlessly, then groans and jams his gun back into his waistband.

"He deserves a chance. Someone must have abandoned him. That is so cruel. Seth, please."

"I'm not being sucked into this. You don't know the first thing about this mutt."

"Fine. He doesn't need to stay but we can at least help him through the night."

She turns on her heel and marches the rest of the way to their apartment. By the time he catches up to her, she is sitting on the floor, whispering as she wipes the dog down with a gentle touch. He whines and paws at her hand but doesn't fight her as she cleans him up.

Seth sits in the corner, watching the scene unfold. The dog isn't very big, maybe a few months old at the very most. He is covered in blood and dirt but as Kate cleans him, his fur becomes more visible and is a deep, golden color. Seth is surprised at how well behaved the dog is but supposes he shouldn't. Kate seems to sooth and please everyone and everything she comes into contact with.

He will say it is slightly disconcerting to have a dog eyeing his girlfriend with what could only be described as adoration.

"Can you help me wrap this around him?" she asks, finally looking at him. She holds up a roll of gauze and he sighs but kneels down next to her. "You want to hold or wrap?"

"Guess hold. You'll bandage him better." Now that the pup is clean, there was a visible wound on his left side, like something tried to bite a chunk out of him. He sits down and holds out his hands, waiting as Kate places him on his lap.

He feels the change instantly. As soon as her hands are gone, the dog tenses, almost like he's nervous.

He's not a total bastard. He liked dogs as a kid and since then he hasn't had much contact with them, unless you counted the pit bull that tried to rip his ass open on that one job and the German shepherd K-9s used to patrol the prison.

He scratches the dog between the ears and yanks his hand back as he growls and turns his head to nip at him.

"What the fuck!"

"What did you do?" Kate looks over at him accusingly and he looks back in disbelief.

"I tried petting the little shit. You know, to be nice."

"Leave him alone. You don’t like getting poked when you’re hurt.” she unwinds the gauze, then begins to wrap it around the dog. "He looks like a chihuahua. Maybe more of a mix. He’s got a little bit of a hot dog look to him, like a dachshund.”

The dog lets out a howl but quiets as Kate strokes his head. He even nudges her hand to get her to continue.

"Oh you gotta fucking be kidding me." Seth grunts.

"Maybe he can sense you hate him."

"I don't know enough about him to hate him."

One night turns into two, then a third, and a fourth, until it is three weeks later and it is apparent that Alpha is not going anywhere and Kate confirms this.

"Jesus, you named it?"

"Don't you have a name?"

"Why Alpha? That's just wrong."

"Did you ever watch _Up_? The dog with the squeaky voice, Alpha? I always liked him."

"What?"

"The cartoon?"

"Sorry, don't usually watch cartoons."

"Hmm, I thought it was right around your maturity level."

Seth sighs and watches the monster prance in front of the floor length mirror, yapping at his reflection. He darts towards Kate as she returns from the bathroom. She laughs as she sits down and rolls a ball back and forth along the floor for him.

"I am not helping you with this."

"Fine."

* * *

Seth notices things. Like how in the first several days of being with them, if Kate wasn't around, Alpha trotted through the apartment like he wasn't injured. If Kate was around, he limped and whined for her attention. Kate told him he was being ridiculous.

He decides to keep quiet about the odd dog, knowing that his girlfriend would not believe a damn thing he said.

When they take the bandages off him, it looks like there was never an attack. Kate says they did a good job helping him. Seth refuses to be so naive.

He finds a strange, gooey, black substance in his shoes one day and cannot figure out what the hell it is. He does notice Alpha staring at him with a smug expression.

Alpha stares constantly, like he is looking through Seth's soul. He swears the dog hates him and judges him. He didn't think dogs had expressions but this one always seems to look like he is saying _"you fucking asshole."_

Richie tells him it is his own guilt eating him up inside and maybe he should talk to someone. Seth tells him to fuck off with his psycho-babble bullshit. His brother gets along with the dog like they’ve known each other their whole lives. Kisa wonders out loud in a mocking tone if Seth is jealous. For the record, he is not.

Alpha is obsessed with Kate. The little bastard constantly has to be near her, on her lap, in her arms. When he succeeds - which is often - he puts his paws possessively on Kate and stares Seth down. It's a challenge and a declaration rolled in one. _She’s mine, what are you going to do motherfucker?_

The other night, they had been cuddling in bed, watching a movie, and he had sat on the floor, whining and barking until Kate picked him up and set him next to them. He pushed Seth out of the way, stretching his body sideways until he had no choice but to move away from Kate. He spent the rest of the movie sitting by himself, arms crossed with his back against the headboard as Kate curled up on her pillow, Alpha sprawled out next to her on his back, with his paws in the air, enjoying every moment that she stroked his neck gently.  
  
That is how Seth finds his sex life being ruled by a ten pound mutt. It may have been other things - like Kate getting her period and not wanting to be touched, or that half the time he was out collecting, and maybe some days they were both just too exhausted to do anything. But Seth is frankly too concerned about losing limbs at this point that he avoids even glancing in Kate's direction.

It starts simple enough. If he touches Kate - rubs her back, squeezes her shoulder, caresses her cheek- Alpha would growl. If he kisses Kate, the dog would snap at his heels. He has gone so far as to hump Kate's legs, which Seth googles, is a sign of dominance. Luckily, the dog is too small to climb into the bed on his own or he would be very worried for little Seth. Still, he can feel the dog watching them and it is the creepiest shit and puts him off his game.

This is why he is currently peering over the edge of his bed at three in the morning like he's plotting the great escape. Alpha is asleep on his own bed across the room, sprawled on his side. Seth knows from experience that that is his deep sleep position. Fucker wouldn't even wake up if a bomb dropped on them.

"Kate," he whispers in her ear, kissing her there. "Baby, wake up."

"Mm." she stirs but doesn't wake up entirely. He sighs but begins trailing kisses down the side of her neck as his hand wanders over her hip and teases her inner thigh. "Mm, babe, what are you doin'?"

"What's it feel like I'm doing?”

She snorts and tips her head back, plants a kiss on his jaw.

"It's three in the morning."

"Switch it up a bit."

"You afraid of the big bad puppy?" she teases. He doesn't answer but keeps his eyes trained on the dog.

"Keep your voice down." he mumbles as he sits up and kneels over her. He tugs his tank top over his head and throws it to the floor. His eyes are stuck on Alpha, waiting to see if he reacts.

"Seth." his head jerks around at her whisper as her fingertips trail over his thighs and across the front of his boxers. She smiles up at him as she links their hands together. "I'm over here baby."

"God, I know." he dips down, catching her in a searing kiss as he lifts her arms over her head. Her fingers flex in his as she arches against him, sighing into his mouth. He leans back a little and tugs at the loose nightgown she has on. She lifts up, allowing him to pull it over her head, then sinks back into her pillow as he tosses the garment down.

He lets out a long, slow breath as he trails his gaze over her. Even after months of being together, she still blushes and squirms underneath him.

“Don’t even get shy with me.” his hands wander gently along the flat plane of her stomach, over the curve of her breasts, then he leans down, punctuating each word with a kiss. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.”

Her fingers dig into his back as she moans softly, urging him to go further. He slowly works his way down, hooking his thumbs in the band of her underwear and drags the material down. He settles over her legs, kissing up one thigh and down the other.

“Seth,” she pulls on his shoulders, trying to get him to go where she wants. He chuckles against her skin, not giving in just yet. “Damn you.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“Seth, please,” she lifts her hips, pushing up against him.

“I believe patience is a virtue Miss Fuller.”

“You wouldn’t know anything… ‘bout that.”

“I’m pretty content where I am.”

“Bastard!”

“Such language.” he bites her thigh gently and she inhales a sharp breath, squirming as his beard scrapes against sensitive skin. "Baby, don't I always deliver?”

“You better. I mean, you woke me up here. Wouldn’t be right to -” she breaks off with a gasp as his fingers glide over her, quickly joined by his mouth. “Yes… oh, yeah,”

He’s in his element, pretty sure this right here is his favorite place in the world, and grunts as her fingers spear through his hair. Her grasp tightens on him, tugging as she rocks against his face, practically chanting his name as she moans. He can feel her nails digging into his back, close to drawing blood.

It takes a moment, then he freezes. Her hands are still in his hair. Unless she suddenly grew a few extra hands and sharp little claws, that was not her touching him. He’s still buried between her legs, now aware of the weight pressing into his back.

“Sethhhhhh,” she whines, dragging his name out, still unaware of the predicament he’s in. “Don’t stop.”

“Kate, he’s fucking on me isn’t he?”

“Wh- oh,” she opens her eyes and comes face to face with Alpha standing firmly on Seth’s back. He growls low in his ear and Seth feels all the air leave his lungs. “Okay, don’t move.”

“Kate. Get. Him. Off.”

“Okay. Okay.” she holds her hands up. “Al, come here sweet boy. It’s okay. Everything’s fine.”

“Everything is not fine.” Seth spits out between gritted teeth. This is all the proof he needs. Satan lived inside this dog and he fucking had it out for him.

“Alpha, now.”

He takes a step forward, pushing on Seth’s shoulders, but doesn’t climb off. Suddenly, he begins to scratch furiously, as if he was trying to burrow into his back.

Seth yells out in pain, jerking. Alpha lets out a final growl and jumps off onto the mattress as Seth rolls off the bed. Kate sits up, mouth agape, as she stares down at him. Alpha curls into her side, resting his head on her thigh.

“I’m done.” he announces, pushing himself to his feet, and storming into the bathroom. He slams the door loudly and flicks the light on, letting out a stream of curses as he does. She listens for approximately two minutes before she stands.

“That was not nice.” she points a firm finger at the dog, who buries his head in the sheets and whines, “Bad dog!”

She pulls her nightgown back on and hesitantly approaches the door. She tries to turn the knob but he has locked it.

“Babe, let me in.”

He mutters something but she hears the lock click and lets herself in. She hears Alpha trotting towards the door and she quickly shuts it, knowing his presence would not help matters. Seth’s back doesn’t look pretty and he is struggling to clean it as he twists and turns, trying to catch his reflection in the mirror. Luckily, most of the scratches are not bleeding. They are just long angry lines and thick blotches between his neck and the middle of his back.

“Let me do that.”

“He’s got to go Kate. I tried, I really did, but that - _thing_ is not staying here.”

“He’s a puppy Seth. He doesn’t know.”

“Oh, he knows! He’s a vindictive little shit who is trying to kill me. He thinks you're his bitch and he wants me out of the way. And you giving him that stupid name probably gave him a complex. Well, I’m asserting my power. Someone else can have him. Baby, I tried. I wanted you to be happy. I will get you another dog if you want. One that isn’t a murderous bastard. Or maybe a cat.”

“Okay, I will admit that this is excessive but we can’t just get rid of him.”

“Yes we can!”

“This is his home.”

“I can’t live like this the rest of my life Kate!”

“The rest of your life?” she asks quietly.

“Well, the rest of his life at the very least.” he is suddenly aware of what he just said and he seems to shrink as she smiles bashfully at him.

“Seth,”

“Yeah?”

She leans up on her toes and brushes a gentle kiss over his mouth. She smiles as she lowers back down, hands on his shoulders. There is a short beat before he pushes her against the opposite wall, kissing her furiously. She responds eagerly but is careful of his back.

She hears Alpha first. He stands on the other side of the door, barking and scratching at the wood. Not that she can really worry though since Seth has ripped her nightgown back off. Her underwear is still abandoned somewhere near their bed so that's one less barrier. He shoves his boxers down, lifts her up, and slams into her in what feels like one swift move.

She tips her head back against the tile, groaning loudly and the scratching seems to multiply. Seth's face is buried in her neck, breathing hard as he begins to move. One hand is clenching her thigh tightly and the other is pressed against the wall next to her head.

The scratching is becoming insistent, determined to get in, and her focus isn't where it needs to be.

"Oh God, Alpha, stop!" she snaps and the scratching suddenly ceases. Seth looks baffled for a moment but doesn't say anything. It's the first time she has lost her patience with their pet. She doesn't care at the moment. Right now, all that matters is Seth. She grips his shoulders and splits her time between bruising kisses and yelling his name.

The dog has started scratching again, barking too, and in the back of her head, she notices that the closer she gets to coming, the more crazy he seems to be getting.

"No, no, don't stop." she taps Seth frantically as she feels him hesitate. "Seth, please, I- I'm-"

The scratching turns to chewing and they both stare at the door as Alpha tries to eat his way in.

"Fucking weird ass dog." he grunts, pushing into her two more times and she comes, wailing his name.

"He can't leave." she whispers a few minutes later. It is eerily silent on the other side.

"Jesus, Kate, we just had sex and you want to argue about the dog?"

"I'm not arguing. He just needs to be trained."

"He needs a lobotomy."

"He needs to realize there are other people that are in my life. Babe, he's already been abandoned once."

"You don't know that. He could have just been a stray. I'm not saying kick him to the curb. You wanna find a good home for him, be my guest, but he has to go. It's not safe."

She sighs but doesn't say anything - for the moment.

She asks Scott to take Alpha the next day and he agrees. It's temporary, she insists. She will come by his place everyday and work with Alpha to make him respectable and once Seth realizes what a good boy he is, he would be back with them.

The first night, Alpha manages to walk the fifteen minutes from Scott's apartment and somehow find Jacknife Jed's again. Seth is unimpressed, feeling this only confirms there is something not right with the dog.

"There have been numerous stories about how dogs walk miles and find their way home again." she argues. "He knows this is home for him."

He is allowed to stay until Scott leaves for the night.

The next night, they are out for dinner at a hibachi restaurant, close to the other side of the city. Seth holds Kate close as they walk out together, mumbling and kissing as they approach the car. Neither of them are watching as someone lurks in the shadows. Later, he will kick himself for letting his guard down.

"Excuse me, sir?" it's a male, raspy voice that catches his attention and he looks up to see a man standing two cars away. "I'm sorry to step in but I'm going to need your whore."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

It all happens quite suddenly. The man reveals his culebra self, Seth fires a shot into its shoulder, a pair of headlights are suddenly shining behind him, Richie is yelling, and something ... something big and fast is tearing out of the alley. It tackles the culebra to the ground as Seth pushes Kate towards their car. Neither of them get in, too shocked by the scene unfolding before then. The culebra screams in pain as he is ripped apart by ... Seth doesn't even know. It looks like a massive dog. He thinks it's a dog. But he's never seen a dog with red eyes or heard a dog making noises like that. Maybe it's a wolf? No, couldn’t be.

They are both awestruck, staring at the scene as Richie and Burt come running towards them. Seth has his gun trained on the beast, in case it turns for any of them. His jaw drops as it finally steps off the culebra, of which there is not much left, and calmly walks towards them, licking its chops as it goes. As it walks, they literally watch before their eyes as it morphs, taking on the small form of Alpha. He winds himself around Kate's legs, stretching and whining. She leans down and picks him up, a dazed expression on her face. He reaches his head back and licks at her chin.

"What the fuck was that?” Seth asks. He shouldn’t be surprised after all they have experienced but, he’s fucking surprised and a little terrified - but also vindicated, in a way, that _that_ was lurking inside Alpha.

"Looks like someone got a souvenir from her time in Xiabalba." Burt comments. "That is a hellhound."

* * *

"I just don't get it. How does someone befriend a hellhound? Kate, sweetheart, do me a favor. Don't bring home any more strays."

"We are going to find out right now." Burt pulls a dagger out of his pocket, makes a small cut on his palm and then, makes a small cut on Alpha's paw before taking it in his hand. There is a beat of silence before he snorts, then laughs a little. "Seth, my friend, this little guy is not fond of you. How's your back?"

"How about you fast forward past those parts? Don't be a damn voyeur."

"I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist." he smirks, then adds, "He thinks you're hurting her."

"Oh my God." Kate turns a brilliant shade of red and buries her face in her hands. Burt quiets down, scrolling through Alpha's memories. He nods and mhms from time to time.

"Okay, so this pup bonded with your girl. He chose her."

"I don't remember this."

"You wouldn't. It was when you were fully under her control. When Amaru opened the gate, she called her hellhounds forth. This one wouldn't obey. He sensed your light. His pack kicked him out. When we locked the gate, he was stuck on this side. He searched you out."

"Great, so a horny devil dog who wishes he was good wants my girlfriend."

"I never said he was horny. He's loyal to her and they have bonded. She agreed to this. She brought him in and showed him unconditional love."

"You're a real regular Snow White." Seth comments dryly. Kate gives him a look but says nothing. "So what do we do now? How do we get rid of him?"

"I just shared this wonderful love story and you want to ruin it?"

"Yeah because that little fucker has issues. Now it all makes sense. He's a hellhound."

"He only has issues with you."

"You want him? You've got experience with these things."

"You don't get it dick brain. He is hers. She is his pack now. You get rid of him, he will just come right back."

"Wonderful. Our own version of Pet Cemetery."

"Seth," Kate's voice is quiet as she places her hand on his knee. He glances over at her as he drives, then shakes his head with a sigh. "Burt, is there a way to train him?"

"Oh yeah. They are great listeners. He can piss on newspaper, roll over, play dead, rip your worst enemy limb from limb. You could probably train him to get Calvin Klein here a beer if he wants one.”

“Is he dangerous?"

“Not to you. Not to who you tell him is okay. And Seth needs to prove he’s a man and reclaim his crown.”

“Easy for you to say.” he mutters as he pulls into the lot behind Jacknife Jed's. Richie pulls in next to him and steps out of his car.

“Oh come on. It's the same as a culebra. He has a 'human' appearance and his true form. He’s just like any other dog, except he’ll Hulk out at the moments you need him most. I think you’d be grateful for him since Katie-Cakes has rogue culebras on the hunt for her.”

“What are you talking about?” Seth turns around, eyes narrowed at other man.

“The culebras and demons who are loyal to Amaru want her back. Not many but enough. I was enjoying a bowl with your brother when he tuned into Demon Lite FM. It's how we knew where you were. You’re going to get more instances like these. Your little friend will be a great weapon against them."

They share a look and Seth squeezes her hand, a silent promise that he would not let anything happen to her. She flashes a weak smile, then glances in the back seat. Alpha hops from Burt's lap onto the console and clambers onto Kate.

"I'll be outside." Burt comments, sensing the change in the air, and slides out of the backseat, shutting the door as he goes.

Seth stares at Alpha, who sits with his eyes closed as Kate strokes his back gently. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, then shakes his head.

"I wish I could say this is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me but it seems pretty par for the course." she says softly.

"He's a monster Kate."

"Seth, we both know there seems to be a lot of gray area when it comes to these things."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" he asks after a long moment.

"I don't think so."

"Why can't we have one normal thing in our lives?"

"Think of how boring it would be." she flashes a cheeky grin and he scoffs.

* * *

Later that night, Seth sits at his desk, unable to sleep. He goes over paperwork from the bar, and glances up every so often. Kate is asleep but Alpha is wide awake, scanning the room with an alert gaze. His eyes fall on Seth, who shifts uncomfortably in his chair. The dog looks harmless now - tiny, brown eyes, normal sized teeth - but he knows better and can't shake the picture of his hellhound form.

He drains the rest of his whiskey, then pours himself another glass, and stands up. Reclaim his crown. He could do that. He thinks.

"You speak English?" he asks, sitting in front of the dog bed. Alpha tilts his head, like he is listening. "Good. We are going to have a little chat."

He points over his shoulder, where Kate is in bed, "She is mine. That's my woman. Comprende?"

Alpha sits up straighter, paws stretched out in front of him. Seth eyes him suspiciously, then takes a sip from his glass.

"I know what Burt said. You're loyal and part of her pack. Well guess what? So am I. I love her. I've been around a lot longer than you. I've been the one taking care of her." he pauses, drinks a little, "Most of the time. Sometimes."

He finishes the glass and sets it on the floor, spinning it like a top.

"You can sense shit can't you? You know what's happened. You know how I am - how I was. You think I'll hurt her or leave or fuck it up some how? Hate to break it to you, but you're not that lucky. I learned my lesson. I won't do that to her. I'd rip myself apart before you got the chance. I think you and I have a lot in common and we could make this work. But you need to not be an asshole too. Your first pack kicked you out for disobedience right?"

The dog drops his head and Seth swears he looks sad at the reminder.

"Well, if we can come to an agreement, that won't happen here. Hell, I would like to enjoy you. You're not so bad when you're not trying to kill me. Can there be peace between us? I swear you can trust me. We can tag team even. We both care about Kate. It doesn't need to be a competition. Do we have a deal?"

He holds out a hand, as if Alpha would shake on it. The dog stands up and places his front paws on Seth's chest as he stares him down. It freaks him out to say the least but he doesn't move. He has the feeling he is being analyzed, to determine if he is sincere enough. It's ridiculous that he needs a dog's permission to be with his girlfriend but here they were. After a long, few moments, Alpha sits back down. To Seth's surprise, his paw drops onto his palm and he gives a soft, sort of resigned bark.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, Seth, I understand.'" he nods to himself, pleased with this change in events. "Alright then. So we can start over? I don't need to worry about you jumping me when I least expect it? Good, good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

He holds up a hand, then slowly pets his back. He grins a little as he succeeds in his mission without losing a finger. Looks like his little chat had worked.

"So can you really do all that shit Burt said?"

Alpha lets out a noise similar to a scoff and turns on his bed, curling into a tight ball with his back to Seth.

"I've been dismissed, haven't I? I get it. This was a good start. I won't push."

Alpha growls, warningly, like he wasn't moving fast enough, and he quickly stands up, backing off.

"I'm at the bottom of the pack." he mutters to himself as he climbs into bed.

 


End file.
